


Sundays

by breyfree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breyfree/pseuds/breyfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Sunday was cleaning day for Levi and Jean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sundays

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting this from my [wattpad account](https://www.wattpad.com/story/23406703-sundays-levi-x-jean).

Sundays. The day of The Lord. The start of a whole, new week. The day that is the twin of Saturday, the duo forming the weekend. Cleaning day. Sunday was cleaning day.

Jean loathed that particular day. It stole time from him like a con artist steals your hard-earned money. On the weekdays, Jean had to work his ass off to pay bills and buy all the necessary items he needed to live. He had earned a good rest this weekend after an excruciating week at the bakery.

Since he was a young boy, Jean always had the ambition to work in a bakery. After years of learning and practicing, he had enough skill to be able to create one of the cakes the bakery showcased at the front window. He even created several, original cakes that ended up being so popular customers had to reserve in advance. That was how he met the culprit behind these damn cleaning days.

The memory of seeing this man, who was cold as the arctic to others and seemed to be made of steel, melt in gooey content and happiness after tasting Jean's creation caused Jean to grin goofily. Levi had immediately fallen in love with the delicious creation and its good-looking creator. Oh, how Jean reminisced the times he watched Levi indulge himself on the delicacies he made especially for his lover. Jean knew what Levi had a taste for, and so he always loved whatever Jean created for him.

Levi was someone who did not express himself clearly but Jean, having spent enough time with the shorter man, could tell when he liked something by the way the corner of his mouth twitched inconspicuously.

"Oi, asshole, stop daydreaming on that bed and help me," A washrag was thrown unceremoniously at Jean's face, disturbing the brown-eyed male from his walk on memory lane, and a bottle filled with blue, clear liquid nearly hit his head. "Go clean the windows."

Jean groaned which earned a glare from the man who despite being a head shorter seemed to loom over him. Hastily, Jean grabbed the bottle and began cleaning the windows in his bedroom. They had been cleaned last week but already there were signs of dust building up.

"I should be relaxing instead of being a cleaning maid," Jean whined quietly to himself and gasped in surprise when a white rag harshly slapped his ass.

Jean turned to rebuke his perpetrator but instead a hand firmly grabbed the collar of his shirt and soft lips met his in a gentle, yet aggressive way. A moist warmth snaked between his lips and sent shivers down his spine as it entangled with his own, even tickling the roof of his mouth which caused his knees to buckle slightly.

They parted soon, for the need of oxygen was much stronger than the need of lust, their gasps for air filling the silence of the room. Both their cheeks were tinted a rosy, pink and their eyes betrayed the raw need for each other's touch. To have each other's fingers exploring and rediscovering the spots that brought them pleasure.

"Levi-" Jean murmured huskily and gray, stoic eyes met light-brown ones as they gazed at each other. Need and lust reflected off their eyes and the ones like sweet chocolate flickered at the bed quite quickly whereas most would miss the gesture. But Levi, who never missed even the minuscule of things, did not miss what his lover suggested.

A smirk danced on Levi's face briefly before being replaced with a scowl.

"Today is cleaning day," He said firmly and jabbed a finger at Jean. "And-!"

Before Levi could say anymore, Jean smothered the words that already left his mouth with a firm kiss. He pressed his hand on the back of Levi's head, threading his fingers through his fine, ebony hair, deepening their act of intimacy. With a wily smile, Jean nibbled Levi's bottom lip amorously and noticed that the corner of his mouth twitched.

Jean cupped the side of Levi's face with his hand like one holds a delicate and precious treasure. They've been together for more than a year and still Jean's feelings for Levi were strong, and would become even stronger in the years to come.

"I love you, Levi," A whisper of warm breath tickled his ear and arms wrapped around him protectively.

Levi hid his face in Jean's chest and barked, "I love you, too, asshole!" and Jean grinned, holding his beloved close to his heart.

Sundays. Sunday wasn't always cleaning days. It was a day, actually everyday was, where Levi and Jean reminded themselves of their never ending love for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are always appreciated. <3


End file.
